Love Discussion
by Kahyne-chan
Summary: Quem disse que discussões não acabam bem? S


Er…sorry…mas esta é a minha 1ª fic one-shot…portanto naum fikem esperando mt dela tá? Bom proveito…

Desclaimer – Clamp ¬¬

Sakura, e todo mundo observavam Shaoran cantar "Pieces" – de Sum 41. Shaoran tinha escolhido aquela música porque achara que era a que mais combinava com ele no momento.

**Sakura** - Shaoran! Você simplesmente foi fantástico! A música é tão linda! Quando chegar em casa vou direto pró pc fazer o download!

Shaoran sorriu

**Shaoran** – que bom que você gostou…bom agora que o festival acabou acho melhor te levar pra casa não?

**Sakura** – sim…você viu a Tomoyo?

**Shaoran** – ela foi ter comigo quando eu tava descendo do palco e em seguida foi pra casa acompanhada pelo Hiraguizawa.

**Sakura** – nossa…você acha que eles tão namorando?

**Shaoran** – hum? Aah Sakura! Eles irem juntos pra casa não quer dizer nada! A gente também vai juntos pra casa e não estamos namorando!

**Sakura** – é…acho que você tem razão! Mas…

**Shaoran** – vamos logo…eu tou cansado…

**Sakura** – nossa…que foi que eu fiz?

Shaoran olhou-a e sorriu…

**Shaoran** – você quer ir até ao Parque do Rei Pinguim?

Sakura entendeu que Shaoran não tava bem e queria falar com ela…talvez por estar há tanto tempo longe da sua terra natal.

**Sakura** – claro Shaoran…

Deu um sorriso meigo a este e foram caminhando até lá.

Já sentados nos baloiços, Shaoran baloiçava levemente enquanto mirava a lua…

**Sakura **– você me trouxe aqui porque queria falar comigo né? Acho que isso tá mais que óbvio…que burra que eu sou..- falou isto esfregando a cabeça com a mão…

Perante isto Shaoran nada falou e apenas continuou mirando a lua.

**Shaoran **- Sakura…há quanto tempo você me conhece?

**Sakura** – ora Shaoran! Porquê essa pergunta agora?

**Shaoran – **apenas me responda por favor…

**Sakura **– desde a 5ª série…Shaoran…o que está acontecendo com você? Algum problema?

Shaoran baixou o rosto fechando os olhos com força e apertando as correntes dos baloiços na suas mãos em tamanho exagero que até assustou Sakura.

**Shaoran** – eu vi ontem você e o Takazo se beijando!

Sakura ficou sem pinga de sangue se lembrando da cena…

**Sakura** – não é nada disso que você está pensando Shaoran! Foi ele que me beijou!

Shaoran levantou o rosto e com uma certa raiva olhou nos olhos de Sakura.

**Shaoran** – e você não podia ter impedido ele de ter feito isso heim!

**Sakura **– como! Ele apenas me pegou e colocou os lábios dele nos meus! Eu não tive tempo de fazer nada! Pensei que você soubesse que eu não gosto dele!

Os braços de Shaoran foram desfalecendo.

**Sakura** – o que está acontecendo com você? Você está com algum problema? De dinheiro ou familiar?

**Shaoran** – não Sakura! Meu único problema é você!

**Sakura – **Shaoran…eu nunca te fiz nada! Pelo contrário! Sempre te ajudei! Porquê isso agora?

**Shaoran **– porque você roubou tudo de mim…meus pensamentos, minha liberdade, minha alma e principalmente o meu coração!

Este se levantou e ficou de costas pra ela.

**Shaoran** – acho que agora você sabe o que esses anos todos eu senti...uma enorme frustração! Por não poder te dizer o que sentia, por não ser aquele que você amava!

**Sakura** – 5 anos escondendo isso de mim? E agora a culpa é minha! Você é que não se declarou mais cedo! Não tenho culpa no cartório!

**Shaoran** – tem sim…a sua existência é o bastante pra a culpar!

Sakura se levantou e agarrou o colarinho da camisa dele e chegou seus lábios perto dos dele.

**Sakura** – isso é pra você aprender a se portar como um cavalheiro…

Nem deu tempo pra Shaoran lhe dizer nada pois ela já tinha tomado conta dos lábios dele e em poucos segundos de toda a sua boca.

Se separam por falta de ar e Shaoran olhou pra ela muito surpreso, enquanto ela o olhava com ternura.

**Shaoran** – porquê…porque é que você fez isso?

**Sakura** – ora! Porque o Papai Noel não me iria dar prenda pelo natal se eu não fizesse isso! Shaoran! Porque te amo bobo!

Shaoran sorriu e abraçou-a mas, mas como diz o ditado " Coisa boa dura pouco" (acho que é assim O.o) e foram interrompidos por, nem mais nem menos do que…

**Touya** – Sakura! O que tá acontecendo aqui! Você já não devia tar em casa!

**Shaoran **– tinha que vir estragar as coisa como sempre…

**Touya** – o que é que você disse moleque?

**Sakura – **parem o dois! Lamento Shaoran, mas é melhor eu ir pra casa agora antes que aja mais confusão…até amanhã…

**Shaoran** – vai embora sem me dar um beijo?

Sakura olhou pra este e este a abraçou tomando-lhe os lábios, fazendo Touya ficar uma panela de pressão…( xD)

**Sakura – **é melhor eu ir mesmo…olha só a cara do Touya! Eu não quero que os 2 se matem! Te amo!

E saiu correndo até Touya que tava vermelho de raiva!

**Touya – **ele fez aquilo pra me provocar! Quem pensa ele que é! Eu juro que a próxima vez que te veja junto dele eu o mato e o envio pró inferno!

**Sakura** – então vai-se preparando porque a gente tá namorando maninho! Tou tão feliiiiiiiiiz!

Deu um enorme sorriso o que fez Touya se lembrar do sorriso da mãe. Mas logo voltou à realidade e lembrou qual era a razão daquele sorriso!

**Touya** – não vou deixar essa loucura ir mais longe! Não vou mesmo!

**Sakura** – Touya! Se você gosta de mim me deixa ser feliz oras!

**Touya - **e quem é que te disse que eu gosto de uma monstrenga como você? Ainda mais convencida!

Este sorriu feliz por arreliar a irmã e óbvio que esta ficou super furiosa.

**Sakura** – EU NÃO SOU UMA MONSTRENGA!

E saiu correndo atrás de Touya até chegarem em casa…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¬¬ er…no comments ok? Tipo…eu keru REVIEWS! Mas sejam bonzinhos'

Sejamos francos u.u' a fic tá uma merda…mas ainda assim eu keru reviews.

Cya


End file.
